


long road home

by MinSeulgi



Series: Monsta X Bingo Winter 2017 [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSeulgi/pseuds/MinSeulgi
Summary: It was that night, two months after I should have turned twenty-four, in a grungy, dark alleyway outside of the up and coming club Thirst, that I met the one and only Yoo Kihyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eight and final fic for level 3 of the 2017 winter MX Bingo!! (lol, guys I got my bingo with 3.5 days to spare.) Prompt is Supernatural.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm a lazy human.
> 
> Music inspiration/aid: Superchick's Beauty From Pain played over this [mixer](http://weather.ambient-mixer.com/the-perfect-storm). Title from Sonic Syndicate's [Long Road Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9cJrYHRxvg)!

 

> _"There are a million ways to bleed._  
>  _But you are by far my favorite."_
> 
> **pleasefindthis - i wrote this for you, pg 55 -- “The Scars You Love”**

 

_I didn’t know their world existed until it was too late._

_In my defense, I didn’t know a lot of things existed until it was too late. Humans are, after all, stupid creatures. Stupid, fickle, fearful creatures that can’t be trusted for any reason. If given an inch, they’ll take a mile. If given even have a chance, they’ll walk all over you and grind your bones into dust._

_And if they find out you’re not human, they won’t stop until you’re dead -- and until everyone and everything like you is just as dead._

_But I’m getting ahead of myself. And I’m giving humans a bad name. Some of them. Only some of them. Some are just as bad -- or worse._

_Let me start from the beginning._

_My name is Shin Hoseok, and I was twenty-one when I died._

_I was also twenty-one when I was born again, changed and brought back into the world as a creature that I’d thought only existed in fairy tales and horror movies._

_Again, in my defense, that’s what most people thought. And for good reason. Vampires kept to themselves for the most part, having developed something of a system when it came to the whole needing to feed thing. Many took from animals. Others had some sort of system that allowed them access to blood donations and drives. Only the most diligent -- or the most stupid -- took directly from the source._

_I’ve been told it’s hard to stop. When you have a soft, warm body beneath yours and you’re taking the first drink. It’s hard to stop because the blood is hot and fresh, pulsing into your mouth with every beat of the heart, and it tastes like everything that human is made up of._

_My sire, in one of his more lucid moments, told me sometime after I woke up that I smelled like his favorite meal, and that after a lifetime of not even so much as glancing twice at human food, he couldn’t resist. He said the taste was something else entirely, something clear, and pure, and beautiful, like the crisp air of an autumn or winter morning._

_He said I tasted like the blue of the summer sky, like a cool breeze on a hot day, like woods untouched by human hands, like freedom._

_He said that once he’d had a taste, he couldn’t stop himself from taking it all. By the time he realized what he’d done, it was too late._

_I didn’t have a choice. He didn’t offer me a choice. He turned me so I wouldn’t die from his selfishness, and then cursed me to a lifetime of darkness._

_I could never go home again after that. I couldn’t go see my mother or my father and tell them goodbye. I couldn’t see my baby sister and tell her to be strong and grow up well without me, that I would always love and watch out for her. It was easier to let them think I’d just disappeared and would one day come back. I’d done that before, after all, disappearing for a few days or weeks only to return with stories about the world._

_I was a wanderer. I didn’t like being stuck or confined somewhere for any length of time. I liked my freedom, the freedom to go wherever, whenever._

_It’s almost funny now how the freedom I’d taken for granted then is probably part of what got me into this mess in the first place._

_My sire, in another of his more lucid moments, told me he’d followed me back to Korea from a trip to Hong Kong. He’d seen me on the streets my first night there, wandering and marveling at the sights like a child in a candy store, and he’d said that even then, he wanted me. I don’t remember ever seeing him in the week I was there -- and why should I, in a city of seven million people? But he told me that he’d followed me as I explored the city, discovering the best places to eat and haggling over prices at markets and stalls._

_He told me that before I’d even left, he’d wanted me. He told me that from that moment on, my days had been numbered._

_In one of his final moments of lucidity, he told me he didn’t regret it. Any of it._

_In his final moment, I told him I didn’t either._

_I didn’t regret the way I ripped out his heart afterward, or the way I bound him and burned him alive._

_I did, however, regret not doing it sooner, especially after finding the remains of two girls in his room._

_But I do not regret killing him. I will hear his screams for the rest of my unnatural life, the way he’d begged for mercy and demanded as my sire that I free him. But it’s a burden I bear with the knowledge that he will never turn another like he turned me, or like he didn’t turn those girls._

_After that, I wandered. For weeks, for months, I wandered. I had no home, nowhere I considered safe to stop and rest a while._

_Being what I was, nowhere was safe. I couldn’t venture out into the sunlight for longer than minutes at a time. Already fair of skin, the sun’s rays would burn me like a fire might, burns that sometimes took weeks to heal._

_I traveled by night, braving sunlight only when necessary and often hiding away in the closets of motel rooms I rented._

_Over the course of those weeks, brutal as they were, I taught myself the control my sire had never deemed fit to teach me. I had never taken from a human before, but after seeing everything I had and after suffering at my sire’s hands, I made a promise to myself that I never would. Humans would be off limits, and as such, I needed to teach myself the control to behave myself in mixed company._

_I took from the animals I caught and later released. Stray dogs, stray cats, rats. Rarely ever enough to kill, although it did happen on occasion in the beginning, but often just enough to keep myself fed and sustained for the next couple days._

_And slowly, ever so slowly, I grew better._

_By the time I would have turned twenty-four, I decided I had enough control to start walking among humans._

_I went out at night, visiting busy night markets and the more densely populated areas of the city. I walked among the crowds, one of them but apart. I spoke to people, relishing the conversations I had. I went to bars and to clubs._

_For a while, everything was good. I was tempted, but controlled myself._

_I thought I had it. I really thought I did._

_But even the most iron-strong wills could be fractured and broken under the right circumstances; mine was broken the night I went to a club in Hongdae and allowed one of the dancers there to try to take me home._

_It was that night, two months after I should have turned twenty-four, in a grungy, dark alleyway outside of the up and coming club Thirst, that I met the one and only Yoo Kihyun._

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I'm missing tags (tbh I probably am, and I'll be adding to them as I add to the story) or have questions, feel free to hit me up in the comments or find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreateTheSound) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/createthesound)!


End file.
